This disclosure relates to tire pressure monitoring devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a universal tire pressure monitoring device and method that is adaptable for operation according to different manufacture protocols.
A tire pressure monitoring device is typically mounted to a wheel within the tire and transmits information indicative of conditions within the tire. The transmissions and order of information are defined by a defined protocol corresponding to a receiver within the vehicle. Each automobile manufacturer has a unique preferred defined protocol to meet application specific needs and designs.
Disadvantageously, such different and unique protocols require corresponding unique tire pressure monitoring sensors, thereby complicating maintenance and service operations.